Pressure Plate
The Pressure Plate is an activation device and part of the Wiring-System in Creativerse. Pressure Plates can be activated by players or Creatures or even blocks/items placed directly in front of (on top/under) them. Pressure Plates can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q") after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by: * obtaining Magnetite from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) or by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas * crafting an Obsidian Mining Cell * crafting a Wiring Tool * and crafting a Switch To craft 4 Pressure Plates at once, you will need: * 4 (blocks of) Stone mined from Caves, Mountains or the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, which requires at least a Wood Mining Cell * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas Pressure plates will output a "true" signal when they are triggered, and have to be wired to a destination advice (with or without an operating gate in between) that will then be activated by this signal. You can use these signals to switch on lights, open doors or gates of fences, activate fans, beacons, mob spawners, loot (chest/bag) spawners or block phasers. Most often Pressure Plates are placed into the ground (they are only the size of 1 block despite their look) so that players or Creatures can step on them, however they can also be placed sideways or top-down and can then selectively be activated by players with the fitting permission level. In principle, a Pressure Plate is a push button or a trigger, '''however it also features an optional automatic Reset delay that ranges up to '''ten seconds. It is an output machine, a sender that cannot be activated by other activation devices from somewhere else. To connect a Pressure Plate with usable devices or objects like doors, lights, spawners or block phasers, the Wiring Tool has to be equipped. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point your cross-hair cursor at the Pressure Plate that you have placed in the game world. Now you will be able to see the Send Hotspot Overlay-Image. Press "N" (as the default key) to open the settings window. The Pressure Plate can be configured with the Wiring Tool. It can be named by clicking on "Pressure Plate" and renaming this. * It can be restricted for access with the padlock symbol, but this will (currently) only work with pressure plates that are placed sideways or top-down. * It can be "locked" by removing the check mark from "can Interact" (which also does not work with pressure plates that are placed into the ground) * a Reset Timer can be set ranging from 0 to 10 in Steps of 0.5 - after which doors will close again that have been opened by entities that have used the pressure plate, lights will turn off again, etc. To switch a pressure plate On, simply step on it or in front of it. Basically it needs pressure to activate and keep it being active. To switch it Off again just walk away. It is possible to drop something onto or in front of the Pressure Plate from the Inventory. Even a Loot Bag will push a Pressure Plate down if it has been placed on/into the floor. (Remember the Gravity... Feels like Indiana Jones.) Also other entities like Pigsys can trigger Pressure Plates by stepping on them. So be careful... Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Wiring Category:Activation Devices